


Don’t Give Drannith ’bout Your Sad Reputation

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Archery, Battle, Card Games, Cats, Dimension Travel, Dinosaurs, Dragons, Evolution, Fantasy, Gen, Hybrids, Ikoria (Magic: The Gathering), Inspired by a Trailer, Kaiju, Magic, Memes, Monsters, Mutation, Nature, Puns & Word Play, Science Fiction, Survival, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Vivien Reid researches the wandering monster Yidaro on Ikoria.
Kudos: 1





	Don’t Give Drannith ’bout Your Sad Reputation

Don’t Give Drannith ’bout Your Sad Reputation

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=479661>

Summary:

Vivien Reid researches the wandering monster Yidaro on Ikoria.

* * *

Actively avoiding Ikoria’s walled sanctuary cities upon completion of her initial sweep of the plane, the hunter-shaman continued her weekslong recon. She pursued titan footprints, observing their creator’s behavioural patterns to gain an intimate sense of what made the behemoth tick.

The bonders she met revered this wandering monster by the name Yidaro. A gargantuan armoured in tightly packed reptilian scales and majestic two-tiered shell.

Yidaro appeared gentle: It lacked the more viscerally “stabby” traits commonly diffused among those of the Raugrin dinosaur clade, and had nomadized from the volcanic beaches to the grassier triome of Savai.

But Vivien Reid knew the fickleness of her supposed safety. At any moment, life here could suddenly mutate into entirely new and different forms. Before you even realized it, a meek kitten could colossify or become a many-eyed mamba snapping fangs at your throat!

She was better than the humans who bedamned their position on the Ikorian food chain, below the fantastic beasts.

Cycling over low trees and piercing glowstone, Yidaro crunched off pieces of the land’s natural crystal growths.

Vivien recorded the activity in her field notes. Across her back was her Arkbow, last inheritance of her home plane of Skalla, beckoned into death’s void by Nicol Bolas.

Yidaro puffed. If she was scouting a companion, she’d picked the wrong monster to attempt an eludha with.

What use did a mighty dino-turtle have for a squishable human?

Answering a challenge to its territory, Yidaro took off toward the feral cry, no doubt startling the self-righteous ecoterrorist via the sheer awesomeness of its velocity.

While Yidaro would not permit a magical empathic bond with the Planeswalker, it nevertheless scented her sassy glee.

_Let them fight._


End file.
